


When Cassian's Not Home

by mitdemadlerimherzen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Humour, also pls don't sue me for my non-star wars vocabulary, i just needed to treat myself and try to get back into writing, i was making waffles last weekend and then this happened, it's totally pointless, teeny tiny bit of totally unwarranted angst in the beginning, this is a lighthearted story, with a touch of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitdemadlerimherzen/pseuds/mitdemadlerimherzen
Summary: While Cassian is out on a little walk after a mission, Jyn and Bodhi make A Mess of things.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	When Cassian's Not Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to find out if I can write for Rogue One. It's nothing but self-indulgence and silliness.
> 
> Special thanks to moranice for finding me a planet ; )

When Cassian entered the ship docked at the huge spaceport of Venaari he immediately knew _something_ was up.

The hair on the back of his neck was raised and an uneasy feeling in his gut made him reach for the blaster at his right hip, heart pounding in his chest. There had been nothing amiss when he punched in the code to access the ship and neither of his partners on this mission had contacted him in the last hour to warn him or call for his backup.

He crept forward through the hold and neared the living area. The advantage of having more people than himself and Kay on a mission was that he got to fly ships that were equipped not only with proper quarters (small and absolutely functional, but with a _door_ ) and an equally small but comfortable living area (featuring a table with a bench going halfway around) but also a (of course small) kitchen.

Neither Jyn nor Bodhi or Kay had contacted him and now they were nowhere to be found. The ship was so quiet, Cassian had to work for his steps to be silent, the rubber soles of his Alliance issued boots making this not exactly easy on the metal of the ship’s floor.

Cassian’s mind was racing, coming up with various scenarios as to what could have happened to his crew. Friends. They were his… friends. That was still kind of new to him. He thought of Bodhi’s excitement when Command had told him he would be piloting on this mission, he even forgot to fidget with the screwdriver in his hands. He thought of Jyn’s tentative smile right before they stepped foot on this planet, making him suddenly feel nothing of the lingering cold of hyperspace. 

And Kay of course, who was… it had cost him a great deal of credits and work to acquire a new body for his friend after the success/disaster that had been Scarif. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe his luck.

Cassian continued to step forward when he heard the tiniest noise. It _sounded_ like a frustrated huff. His heart somehow managed to speed up a bit more. If anything at all had happened to his… friends… he would, he would… he would tear this planet apart. He adjusted his grip on his blaster.

This mission had been a risky one, but it had gone off without a hitch. He and Jyn had bluffed their way into the offices of the Casino of a wealthy businessman and supposed contractor of a shipment of Tie Fighters that were apparently scheduled to be delivered sooner rather than later to some outpost of the Empire. Jyn had also taken the opportunity to relieve the Casino of a fair amount of credits in the process.

They had been in and out in unter three hours, their pockets filled with intel and credits alike (figuratively speaking on the last point) and had returned to their ship and Bodhi and Kay, who had been on standby in case they ran into trouble and had to get out quickly.

Their smooth and fast success had left them with one downside, though. While they were ready to leave the planet and leave no trace, their booked time for departure was still three days away (in case they would have had more trouble and needed more time to get what they’d come for) and while Jyn could easily hack into the spaceport's database and up their departure, they’d agreed leaving so soon after robbing an Imperial sympathiser was a bit too cocky and might draw unwanted attention when someone finally noticed the loss of money.

So Jyn had hacked into the system and upped their departure for the next day. Which had still left them with a day and half of time to kill and be inconspicuous. And since they were paranoid (a healthy amount of paranoid for three rebels and their droid) they had decided that at least one of them should leave the ship for a few hours, so they appeared to have some kind of business there which warranted them to stay another day.

After some research on the holonet, Cassian had proposed he go and check out a clothing factory, see if this might be an option for the Alliance to grab a supply deal. Jyn hadn’t liked that he had wanted to go alone and neither had Bodhi, but neither did they have many arguments on why he shouldn’t (apart from the apparent one, that it was better to have backup). 

Kay had supported Cassian as far as the ship's ramp, when Cassian had turned and asked where the droid thought he was going. He then had made Kay calculate the odds of Cassian getting into trouble because his backup was a reprogrammed Imperial droid and Kay had said "Had I known you would leave me behind, too, I would have backed up Jyn." Which he delivered matter-of-factly but Cassian felt he would have pouted if he could.

So Cassian had left the ship this morning and checked out the factory, which was smaller than the holonet had suggested and he had felt no need to make contact and see if they were a possible supplier.

Of course he had kept his comm on and his earpiece in at all times and so had Jyn and Bodhi, so he had been able to listen to them talk for a while, before – about an hour and a half ago – the comm had gone quiet. Cassian had suspected they had simply retired and were reading or whatever, while waiting for him to return.

He had and now he worried that he had left at all, because the ship seemed empty and his friends might be in danger. That was _not_ what he had hoped to come back to. He had envisioned they would eat lunch together and then run the final calculations on the hyperspace route they had selected for their return trip, maybe go through the data they had acquired or watch a holoshow together. Maybe Jyn would drop off halfway through an episode again and her head would drop to his shoulder, like it had on the trip here. Maybe he’d find the courage to drape his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer, toying with the soft, worn fabric of her vest-

A muffled crash, a soft frustrated voice calling out _"not again"_ and an equally muffled laugh made Cassian snap back to attention and then he relaxed his defensive stance, dropped his shoulders and his blaster and cocked his head at the kitchen door.

"It’s not _funny,_ Bodhi!" He heard Jyn’s voice say in a mix of equal parts frustration and amusement. 

"Yes, it is, actually," Bodhi responded and then he yelped.

Cassian frowned and slapped at the wall beside him and the kitchen door swooshed open.

And then he just wanted to turn on his heel and go lie down.

The kitchen was a mess. No, actually it was a disaster. There were bowls and general kitchenware everywhere, various ingredients from their pantry strewn about, a half full carton of a dozen eggs, the other half either broken and empty on a surface or broken and spilled, running down the side of the biggest bowl in the middle of the mess. Disaster. 

Jyn and Bodhi whirled around and stared at Cassian with wide eyes. They looked slightly disheveled, their hands sticky from what he guessed was egg, butter, milk, their clothes white with flour, some of which was also just settling over Bodhi’s face, hair and shoulders as Cassian watched, Jyn’s hand open and outstretched towards her friend.

For a moment there was a stunned silence.

At last Jyn dropped her hand, Bodhi straightened and from behind Cassian came the stomping sound of metal against metal and then a mechanical voice said "Oh, you’re back."

Cassian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What…" he trailed off, not sure what he had been about to ask in the first place. 

"Kay!" Jyn exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "You were supposed to warn us before he got here!"

Cassian opened his eyes and looked at her, an accusing finger pointed at Kay, who was now looming behind Cassian.

"Don’t blame this on the droid, Jyn," Cassian interjected dryly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Jyn had the sense to look apologetic. "We planned to clean up before you got back," she explained, shrugging. Bodhi shifted from one foot to the other until Jyn gently poked him in the side with her elbow, but he still tried to avoid Cassian’s eyes.

"Look, I know you like everything neat and clean and that’s why Kay was supposed to warn us when you were about fifteen minutes away", Jyn said, shifting her apologetic glance to Kay and turning it accusing.

"I never agreed to such a thing," came the droid’s answer from behind Cassian.

Despite himself, Cassian felt his lips twitch. "And you think you could have cleaned up this mess in fifteen minutes?"

Jyn scowled at him, muttering something under her breath that he couldn’t hear. Cassian meant to raise his hand to rub the spot between his eyes and noticed that he still held the blaster. He holstered it and instead stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and leaned against the doorframe.

"What were you trying to accomplish anyway?" he questioned, by now more amused than annoyed. He noticed more details now, like how some of the eggs seemed to have completely shattered instead of just cracked along the middle, the electric mixer that was lying on the side, dripping with a mix of everything Jyn and Bodhi seemed to have been trying to put together, the huge steak knife that for some reason was lying inmidst of the mess, the streak of flour smudged along Jyn’s forehead, the bridge of her nose and her cheek…

Jyn and Bodhi exchanged a brief look that was decidedly sheepish. „A cake,“ Bodhi muttered finally, his eyes flitting to meet Cassian’s before they flitted restlessly around the kitchen.

Cassian couldn’t help the mirthful smile from spreading across his face, nor did he particularly try to reign it in. He had much more reason for experiencing real joy since he had adopted these people, or they had adopted him, he wasn’t too sure about the exact details, but damn him if he didn’t appreciate whatever small pleasures the universe threw his way. So he smiled at Jyn’s sheepish and slightly contrite expression, at Bodhi’s nervous gaze flickering everywhere but at him, at Kay’s quiet but reassuring presence at his back.

Later, after he had taken control of the baking process, taught Jyn how to properly crack an egg, showed Bodhi how to twirl the ingredients first on the lowest setting of the mixer, then gradually faster, after he had left the two to clean up the kitchen - _finally -_ to change into more comfortable clothes, after the whole ship started to smell like cake, which they had then thoroughly enjoyed eating half of (saving the other half for the trip home), Cassian startled just a tiny bit when Jyn’s head dropped onto his shoulder halfway through an entertaining holo show about a young boy who could control the elements (no mention of the Force, though) and was supposed to save the world.

Right on cue Kay straightened up from his perch on the only chair and announced that it was time they start the ship and prep for liftoff. Cassian sighed and was about to gently disengage Jyn’s head from his shoulder, but Bodhi stood up from his place beside Jyn and Cassian at the other end of the sitting area and grinned at him.

"You can stay right there," he stage whispered, "I’m the pilot, remember?"

Cassian threw him a thankful look and watched him and Kay retreat towards the cockpit, the droid somehow managing to express some kind of annoyance while he stomped by Cassian and Jyn, his eyes dimming a bit and his head shaking slightly. Cassian raised an eyebrow at him.

"When I said you needed to get your sexual frustration out of your system once in a while I didn’t mean you should do it with her," Kay stated defeatedly and then continued on his way, ignoring Cassian’s glower and slightly red ears.

While the spaceship around him started to buzz with the machines warming up and Kay and Bodhi’s distant conversation floating in from the other end of the ship, Cassian sighed contentedly and maneuvered his left arm around Jyn’s shoulders, gently pulling her against his side. She huffed slightly in her sleep and snuggled closer. 

Cassian smiled down at her, not knowing how in the universe he deserved this little family he now had in his life, but infinitely thankful nonetheless. He leaned back on the bench, gently kissed the top of Jyn’s head and closed his eyes, the smile still lingering on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> *slinks back into the shadows*


End file.
